Power conversion is an important issue in today's power supply systems. DC/AC power conversion is one type of power conversion which involves converting DC power into AC power. The DC power is provided by a DC power source such as, for example, photovoltaic (PV) panels, batteries or the like. The AC power may be fed into a power grid or used to drive a motor, to name only two examples.
An important aspect in every type of power conversion is to efficiently convert the power, that is, to keep losses that may occur in connection with the power conversion as low as possible.